Did She Hear Me?
by MagicMikey64
Summary: Misty Visits Ash, She stays the night, She goes to the loo but hears Ash talking about her... What happens? And when May comes what kind of MAYhem persues? Read to find out! AAML, Read & Review!
1. Ash Loves Me?

**Hey, guys! This is my third ever Pokemon fanfic and my second chaptered one.**

**This was originally intended to be a one-chaptered one but I thought about it and it should be quite a few chapters long!**

**So please, enjoy! Read & Review!**

**Did She Hear Me?**

One Day In The World Of Pokemon...

One Day In The Kanto Region...

One Day In The Town Of Pallet...

One Day In The Ketchum Residence...

_DING DONG!_

The doorbell rang...

"Coming!" Said Mrs. Ketchum cheerfully.

She opened the door to reveal an orange-haired girl about her sons age. She immediately could tell who it is.

"Misty! What a pleasant surprise, why don't you come in?"

"If you don't mind, I will thanks. Is Ash in?" Misty asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yes he is in, he's in his room with Pikachu. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Yes please, glass of water will be fine. I'll go talk to him is that okay?"

"Yeah of course you know where his room is don't you?"

Misty nodded. "Yup up the stairs and down the hall and it's on the right."

"Yep that's correct okay I'll go make your drink."

And with that Misty started to head for Ash's room while Mrs. Ketchum went into the Kitchen. Followed by Mr. Mime.

Meanwhile in Ash's room...

"Pikachu, how about we do some training little buddy?"

Pikachu nodded and raised it's fist into the air signalling that it's ready.

"Alright, let's go!" He grabbed his cap and jacket and ran for the door. He went to open it but it opened itself and he went crashing into a person.

"I'm so sorry Mo- Misty?!? Wh-what are you doing here?" Ash asked rubbing his forehead where their heads collided.

Misty was rubbing hers aswell. "Watch where your going! I came to visit you is that wrong?"

"No... but I thought you were busy with the gym? And I'm sorry I was so excited about going out to train, I didn't see you there!"

"Well... my sisters gave me the day off after I 'persuaded' them. So I decided to come over and pay you a visit. And no problem Ash."

"Well it's nice to see you... how long you allowed to stay for?"

"Well as long as I'm back tomorrow noon my sisters don't mind."

"So what do you wanna do? Maybe come and train with me?"

"Sure, I'd love to! My Pokemon could all use the training!"

"Great! Let's go!"

So they trained to their hearts content not focusing on the time. But eventually they noticed it was getting dark.

"It's getting dark, Misty you want to stay the night? I'm sure my mom won't mind."

"Sure, Ash as long as she says it's okay then fine with me!"

"Okay, I'll ask her now!"

So Ash ran back in and asked his mom if Misty could stay which of course she accepted.

"Of course she can stay Ash, she can take the guest room!"

"Thanks, mom!"

"Hey, Misty! She says you can stay!"

"Great!"

"Grr... I forgot to ask how ya been, Mist?" _'Mist? When did I start calling her that? Weird...'_

_'Mist? He never calls me that... I'd pound anyone that did so why aren't I pounding him? Because I like him calling me that... why? Because I like him... wait scratch that... I LOVE him...'_

"Well, I've been better my sisters are as annoying as ever... but generally I'm beating most of the challengers that come to the gym."

"That's good to hear, Misty. Your a great trainer and always have been. And always will no doubt."

"Thanks Ash, that means a lot. So how have you been, Ash?"

"Well ya know same old same old... after losing in the Sinnoh League I decided to relax a while back at home and train each day to become stronger then I'll probably go around the leagues again maybe do Kanto first? But I don't know yet still got lots of training to do."

"Relax, eh? I thought you would be too eager and just rush around collecting another bunch of badges and challenging that league."

"Well... I would but I gave it some thought with help from Brock... and I decided some rest would be best for me, ya know?"

"Yeah, you're right." "For once..." Misty muttered under her breath.

"Hey! I'm not always wrong!"

"Most of the time you are... but your also a big ears!"

"Grr... Loud Mouth!"

"Idiot!"

"Scrawny!"

And they continued arguing all the way back into the house.

Fast forward to 12:37pm in the guest room...

"Can't sleep... I'm going to head to the bathroom... gosh it's late..."

She put on her slippers and headed towards the bathroom. Half way down the hall she stopped by Ash's door and heard him talking to Pikachu... but what about? She decided to listen in.

"Pikachu... I miss her not being around... Don't you?"

"Pika..." Pikachu nodded sadly.

"She's really grown these past years... from a scrawny runt... into a beautiful young lady... she's like an angel to me..."

"Pika? Pipi! Pikapi Pi Pikachupi Pika Pika Pi! Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi!" _'Really? Hehe! Ash & Misty sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!'_

"Quit it, Pikachu!" Ash said a small blush evident on his face.

"Pi Pika Pi Pi?" _' You love her don't you?'_

"...Yes... I love her with every fiber of my being, Pikachu!"

_'Who is 'she'? He loves someone?!? I'm jealous of whoever that is...'_ Misty thought getting really jealous. Little did she know it was her.

"Pi Pika Pi Pi?" _'Why don't you tell her?'_

"I-I'm scared..."

"Pika?" _'Why?'_

"I-I'm afraid of rejection..."

_'Who would reject him? He's cute... dense sometimes but that's what makes him funny! And he's fit too...'_

"Pika Pika Pi... Pika Pi Pi Pika Pika Pi" _'I'm sure she wouldn't reject you... for all you know she could feel the same way...'_

"Your right! Thanks, buddy!"

"Pika!" _'Anytime!'_

"I love you... Misty..."

_'WH-WHAT?!? D-did he just say 'I love you... Misty...'?!? No way... that's it... tomorrow, I'm going to tell him!'_

The Next Day...

They both wake up the next morning, brush their teeth, have a shower & go down for breakfast.

"Thanks for breakfast, Mrs. Ketchum!" Misty said smiling.

"It was as good as it always is Mom!" Ash said also grinning.

"It's my pleasure now Misty, when do you have to get going?"

"Well... I figured I'd leave in a few hours time that should give me plenty of time to get back."

"Okay, so kids what are you going to do until then?"

"Well... Ash would you like to go for a walk?"

"Err... sure." Ash said slightly confused as to why Misty wanted to go for a walk.

So they went outside for a walk and headed to a clearing in the local forest it was situated by a lake.

"Wow... this lake is beautiful..." Misty said gazing at the wonderous view.

"Yeah... but there are more beautiful things I've seen in my life so far..."

"And what would they be...?" Misty said intrigued by what Ash was saying.

"W-well... I-I... I-It would be... err..." Ash just couldn't say it.

"It would be...?" _'God... why is Ash so nervous? It's not like it's me or... WAIT A MINUTE! It must be me! That's why he's so nervous!'_

"I think I know what 'it' is..."

"R-really...?"

"Yeah, would it be... me?"

"You read me like a book... your correct..."

"Thought so..."

"But how...?"

"Because of what you said to Pikachu when you were in your room last night..."

"God, was I THAT loud?!?"

"Nah, I was going to the loo but I heard you talking... and well I heard you say... the ya know 'L' word..."

"R-really?"

"Yes... and I asked to go for a walk so I could talk to you about that..."

"And what do you want to say?"

"That... I... feel the same way..."

"I knew it I'm sor-WHAT?!? Y-you feel the same way???"

"Yeah..." Misty said gazing into Ash's eyes.

Tears started to appear in Ash's eyes... _'Sh-she really loves me... thank you god! Thank you!'_

"Aww... Ash, I've loved you ever since I realised you weren't a bad person and were actually kind to your Pokemon. And I guess you kinda grew on me..."

"M-Misty you've made me the happiest guy alive but telling me that... now for me to tell you what you probably already know..."

"Misty... I-I... love you..."

"And Ash... I love you too..."

Nothing else was said they both leaned in closer... closer until their lips touched at first gently but soon the kiss was like a battlefield tongues in full combat for domination in the mouth. The kiss was filled with all the lust, love & desire... don't forget passion that was kept inside both of them for all these years... after a few minutes of kissing they broke apart... regained their breath and went back into another passionate kiss. Misty wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and pulled him in closer and out of instinct, Ash pulled her closer too... wrapping his arms around her waist.

They broke apart eventually, regained their breath and headed back to the house, hand-in-hand, with big grins on their faces.

"Mom, we're back!"

"Welcome back, kids!" Mrs. Ketchum turned around but didn't expect to see Ash & Misty hand-in-hand, Misty's head leaned on Ash's shoulder, and both of them grinning widely.

"Well, what do we have here?"

"Mom, we're a..." Ash was nervous and Misty noticed this.

"...couple now." Misty added.

Ash mouthed a 'Thanks' to Misty which made Misty smile.

"Well, that's wonderful! I knew you would some day! And it's great that it's Misty of all people!"

"Well, I think I'll tell my sisters and ask for a week off or something by ask I mean I'll 'persuade' them."

So she called them up the sisters went crazy, giggling and congratulating her. Then Misty asked for the week off and they agreed. But she warned them not to give badges away just like that. And they nodded.

A couple of hours later...

_DING DONG!_

The doorbell rang...

"Mom, I'll get it!"

"Hello... May?!? What a pleasant surprise!" _'Oh man... when she finds out me and Misty are a couple she'll freak... this is bad.'_

**That's the end of Chapter One! By the way, May has a HUGE and I mean HUGE crush on Ash... she hates seeing him with other girls.**

**Chapter Three of Valentine Reunion should be here soon!**

**Also expect a few more one-shot's this month.**

**Please review! I need reviews! They are what make me continue writing... so the more reviews I get the quicker I am at updating!**

**Until next time, asta la vista, baby!**


	2. Enter May!

**A/N: I also appologise if you hate the story centered, but I always write centered, sorry!**

**I appologise guys, but this is a short chapter, well I think it is.**

**I am really tired but thought I'd at least give you something.**

**Enjoy, read and review!**

**Did She Hear Me?**

**Chapter Two - Enter May!**

"Hey May! What are you doing here?" Ash said, giving May a polite smile.

"Came to visit you, can't I?" May said, seductively.

"Of course you can, just didn't expect you, you usually ring to say your coming over!"

"Oops... hehe, guess I kinda forgot to." May said, scratching the back of her head.

"Well, come on in then." Ash said, letting her walk in.

"Who was at the door, Ash?" He heard is mother ask from the kitchen.

"It's just May!" Ash said, replying to her question.

"Ah, hello May!" Mrs. Ketchum said with a wide smile as she peered out of the kitchen and walked straight back in.

Then Misty walked down the stairs and noticed May, and shouted out to May.

"Hey, May! How are you doing?" Misty said walking down the stairs.

_'Uh-oh this will not turn out well...'_ Ash suddenly thought.

"Huh... Misty?!? What are you doing here?" May asked, a bit worried something had been going on between Misty & Ash.

"I came to visit Ash, been ages since I've seen him." Misty explained.

"Ah! Well I'm doing fine, been going around Johto entering contests, currently got three ribbons! And how are you?" May replied, a hint of anger in her voice.

Misty didn't pick up on the slight anger, and simply smiled and said... "Congratulations, May! And I'm doing fine!"

Then May saw Misty do something that made her real jealous. She kissed Ash on the lips!

"Good morning, hun'" Misty said after breaking the kiss and smiling seductively at Ash.

_'Dam... I have to reply, but it'll get May mad! I'll have to deal with her too...'_ Ash thought a bit worried.

"Good morning, babe." Ash said pulling her into a quick embrace and letting her go. She walked into the kitchen to greet Mrs. Ketchum.

May was completely mad... how dare Misty kiss Ash, and on the lips too! Ash was hers and only hers!

May decided to plan how to break Misty away from Ash so she speant a while planning.

She speant the night at Ash's, sleeping on the couch, ready to put her plan into action the following day.

**End of Chapter Two!**

**Said it would be kind of short, I appologise!**

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review! And please give me your fanfic ideas!**

**And do check my Profile for all the latest updates, including upcoming stories & chapters!**

**See you soon for the next installment of... Did She Hear Me?**


	3. May Is Evil!

**A/N: Hey, just saying to you reviewers, that I couldn't think of any ideas, I'm tired you see! But, theres much more arguing (Drama) planned so don't worry about that! Then also there will be some cute scenes aswell, I'll do my best, I swear! xD**

**Chapter Three finally up guys! Hope it's up to your standards... read & review!**

**Did She Hear Me?**

**Chapter Three - May Is Evil!**

The next day...

Ash was downstairs with Misty in his arms on the couch, relaxing.

May was in the shower.

Mrs. Ketchum was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast.

May got out of the shower, put her bathrobe on, and went to get changed, noticing Misty in Ash's arms looking all happy made May's blood boil.

May then walked down the stairs when she got changed.

They had breakfast, in peace, Misty & Ash were staring at each other, May was planning how to get Misty away from Ash, and Mrs. Ketchum was watching the kids with curiosity.

"So, what are you kids going to do today?" Mrs. Ketchum finally blurted out.

"Well, we haven't decided, yet." Ash spoke up.

"Go over to the beach?" Mrs. Ketchum suggested.

"Yeah if they are up to it." Ash said, gesturing to Misty & May.

"Anywhere you go, I go." Misty said, giving Ash a wink.

"Yeah, I'll come." May said while nodding.

* * *

At the beach...

_'Time to put Plan A into action: 'Provoke Misty's Pokemon to attack Ash, thus angering Ash. Hehe I am so evil...'_

Ash was playing with Pikachu in the sand.

Misty was seeing if the sea was cold or warm.

May was chucking sand at Staryu to get it to attack her, which worked, it sent a Water Gun towards May.

May was near Ash, the Water Gun hit Ash instead of May.

May quickly dashed off to swim in the water, so she wouldn't get blamed.

Ash tried to dry himself off, but failed, thus angering him more, he walked over to Misty.

"I can't believe you at all, Misty." Ash said with a hurt look in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Misty said, confused about what Ash was going on about.

"Don't try and changed the subject Misty, you know what you did." Ash said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"What are you talking about, Ash Ketchum?!?" Misty said, getting ticked off by Ash's sudden outburst.

"Why'd you get your Staryu to Water Gun me, huh?!?" Ash said, anger evident in his voice.

"I didn't send Staryu to do anything to you!" Misty tried to reason with Ash.

"That's what they all say... Misty, I thought I could trust you... this is so typical of you, you lure me in, then pull a stupid prank like this! Misty... we're through! I'm off!" Ash then stormed off with Pikachu following.

Leaving Misty alone, falling onto her knees, and started to cry.

_'What did I do wrong to deserve this?' _Misty thought, letting her tears flow.

_'Plan A... Successful! Onto Plan B...'_

May walked off into the direction that Ash went in.

Misty stopped crying, and headed back to Ash's, to have a talk with his Mom.

* * *

May walked upstairs, and knocked on Ash's door.

He opened the door, ready to yell, when he realised it was just May.

"Come in." Ash said, walking back to his bed, and sitting on it.

May followed and sat next to him.

_'Plan B Time: 'Warm up to Ash, comfort him and make him yours!' This has to work!'_

She grabbed Ash's hand and gripped it tightly, to her surprise, he didn't resist.

"What's up, Ash?" May asked, already knowing what had happened, but asking anyway.

"It's... Misty, she got her Staryu to hit me with a Water Gun, and denies it. We had an argument, and I told her we're over." Ash explained.

"It's okay, I'm here if you need me." May said, with an evil glint in her eye, which Ash didn't notice.

Ash just let all his tears out, which were mainly tears of anger and betrayal, he cried into May's chest.

Once he had finished his crying he looked up at May, she stared back, and one thing led to another, and Ash was kissing May, in a full battle of tongues, like domination in a battleground.

They broke apart, panting heavily.

_'Bingo! Plan B Successful!'_

"Wow..." Ash said.

May brought Ash into a hug, and they stayed like that, for a while until Ash got up and walked downstairs to go outside for a walk, to think about things.

* * *

Misty walked inside, and started looking for Mrs. Ketchum, she found her outside in the garden.

"Mrs. Ketchum, may I have a word with you?"

"Yes dear, what's wrong?"

"It's about me and Ash, he just had an outburst on me, while we were at the beach..." Misty couldn't continue, she burst into tears again.

"Shh... it's okay dear... tell me what happened."

Misty explained about the argument and how Ash said it's over and left her on the beach alone.

"Would my boy really do that...? He must have had some reason... did you see your Staryu hit anyone with a Water Gun?

"Not that I know of..."

* * *

Misty couldn't sleep that night, she couldn't stop thinking about Ash, and couldn't stop crying.

Ash sorta slept, waking up now and then.

May slept perfectly well, happy she finally had Ash.

**That just about wraps up Chapter Three!**

**Not my longest piece of work.**

**But hopefully it is good enough.**

**If you find any errors in it, please don't hesitate to let me know!**

**Check my profile for all my latest story updates, including upcoming stories & chapters.**

**See you next time, for the next installment of... Did She Hear Me?**


	4. May, Failure or Success?

**Hello everybody! Chapter Four is finally here!**

**Enjoy! Read and review! This chapter has slight Ash & May, but this story is a AshxMisty one!**

**Read and review!**

* * *

**Did She Hear Me?**

**Chapter Four - May, Failure or Success?**

Last time on Did She Hear Me?

May put Plan A & B into action.

For Plan A she made Misty's Staryu to use Water Gun on Ash so she would get angry, yell at her & go off in a huff. It worked like a charm.

And Plan B was to make Ash hers by comforting him and warming up to him. That was also successful.

Now it was time for Plan C: Make Misty go away!

* * *

May woke up, finally giving into the sun's wake up call. (Like the beams of light shining in her face)

She got up out of bed and proceeded to take a shower, changing her clothes & heading towards Ash's room.

She knocked on the door to check if he was awake, no reply.

She opened the door and saw a sleeping Ash, snoring lightly.

_'Cutie, no wonder I love him.'_

She walked up to his bed and wondered how she should wake him up.

Pull the covers off? Nah.

Splash him with a bucket of water? Tempting, but nah.

Join him? Eww, nah.

Kiss him? Yeah, that'll work!

She walked over to his bed, leant down towards his face, and gave him a long passionate kiss.

He woke up instantly, and as May broke away, Ash sat up and bumped his head on the bunk above. (His bed has two bunks)

"You okay?" May giggled slightly.

"Yeah... good mornin'." Ash said, rubbing the bump on his head.

"Good morning, handsome." May said, giving Ash a wink, before walking out of the room and heading downstairs to eat.

Ash got up, still rubbing his head, grabbed his clothes and a towel, had a shower, changed his clothes and went downstairs to eat.

* * *

Misty woke up suddenly to the sound of giggling.

She got out of bed to investigate.

She walked down the hall and peeked in Ash's room, and her eyes widened at the sight.

May was kissing Ash on the lips to wake him up?

She felt tears forming in her eyes, she ran back into the guest room and cried her eyes out.

_'What did I just see...? It couldn't be... could it?"_

Misty cried until she had no more tears, she decided to forget about it, and go down for breakfast

She showered, changed and headed down to get breakfast.

She was greeted by the sight of May laying her head on Ash's shoulder.

_'Is Ash really that oblivious...? Or is he allowing her to put her head on his shoulder like that?'_ Misty suddenly felt really jealous, May was up to something...

"Morning!" Misty said, trying to put on her best smile.

"Morning dear!" Mrs. Ketchum said, walking out of the kitchen, giving everyone their breakfast.

"Morning..." May & Ash said.

They began to eat their breakfast, when Misty asks Ash something.

"Ash, could I talk to you after breakfast?" Misty asked, wanting to discuss what happened at the beach.

Ash simply nodded and continued eating.

_'Trying to interfere now is she? Time for Plan C: Make Misty go away!'_ May inwardly thought.

They finished their breakfast in peace.

When finished, May went to her guest room to think about Plan C.

And Ash & Misty went for a walk to talk about things. (Rhyme!!! Walk Talk!)

* * *

"Ash, what happened yesterday?" Misty said, wanting to hear what got Ash so angry.

"Well... you should know, your the one who commanded Staryu to use Water Gun on me." Ash said, hurt evident on his face.

"Me? I didn't do anything! I swear! I'd never do that!... Wait a minute. Where was May when this happened?" Misty asked suspiciously.

"Well... actually I didn't see her around, maybe she was swimming?"

"I was out swimming remember, I don't recall seeing her."

"Well... are you implying it was May that did it?" Ash asked surprised.

"It could have been... didn't you say she had a BIG crush on you? And that she'd do anthing to have you?"

"Well... yes... but that still doesn't explain Staryu..."

"She could have provoked Staryu somehow... and maybe was behind you or something when the Water Gun was shot?"

"Well... GENIUS! Misty, you're a true genius! That must be what happened! Now she's warming up to me and I have a feeling that I was going to warm up to her aswell." Ash said, bringing Misty into a hug which, at first, surprised Misty, but she eventually hugged him back.

"We've gotta get her out of here... but how?" Ash said, tilting his head slightly.

"Tell her parents?" Misty suggested.

"Genius!" Ash kissed Misty on the lips and ran back into his house.

Misty stood there, hand over her mouth and then snapping out of her daze, she followed Ash.

* * *

Ash dialled May's home phone number and waited for an answer, Misty behind him.

The phone was answered by May's mother Caroline.

"Hello, this is Caroline, who is it?" Caroline asked.

"Hi, it's me Ash... I have something to tell you about May..." Ash said, giving an evil smirk.

Misty smiled aswell.

May was still upstairs, not knowing what Ash & Misty were doing...

* * *

**That ends Chapter Four!**

**Probably still short, but got much more planned for this fanfic! Didn't have time to get this fanfic longer.**

**How will May's parents react to what Ash & Misty tell them?**

**Will May get Misty to go or end up going herself?**

**Will Ash & Misty's relationship survive?**

**Find out in Chapter Five!**

**Byeeee!**


	5. May Is Confronted!

**Hello everybody!!!!!**

**Chapter Five is finally here! And I do truly hope it's up to your standards!**

**So let's get on with the story, read and review!**

* * *

**Did She Hear Me?**

**Chapter Five - May Is Confronted!**

Last time on... Did She Hear Me?

May woke Ash up with a kiss on the lips, Misty saw what happened and burst into tears.

Ash & Misty talk about what happened the day before, and end up being together again!

And now their about to tell May's parents about how she's been acting...

* * *

Ash dialled May's home phone number and waited for an answer, Misty behind him.

The phone was answered by May's mother Caroline.

"Hello, this is Caroline, who is it?" Caroline asked.

"Hi, it's me Ash... I have something to tell you about May..." Ash said, giving an evil smirk.

Misty smiled aswell.

May was still upstairs, not knowing what Ash & Misty were doing...

"Ah, my little May? What about her, Ash?" Caroline asked from the other side of the line.

"Well... she's been causing a bit of trouble for me & Misty... or so we believe..." Ash begun.

"...me & Ash were a couple but we realise that your daughter has quite a huge crush on Ash?" Misty finished.

"Ah, yes she has told me about that she likes Ash... is it really that obvious? And what kind of trouble?"

"Yes, very obvious, she always gets angry when she sees another girl near me..." Ash begun.

"...and she tried to get me away from Ash by what we believe was provoking my Staryu to attack Ash with it's Water Gun, which kind of made Ash yell at me." Misty finished.

"Hmm... I'll have a word with her... is she currently in?"

"Yeah, but I don't want her to know we called, maybe you could ring back and I'll answer and shout for May?" Ash suggested.

"Good idea, okay go ahead."

Ash hung up and Misty walked upstairs into Ash's room not wanting to draw suspicion, while Ash waited for a call.

_RING RING RING! RING RING RING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL!_

May heard the ring and put her head out the door.

"Hello? Oh hey! Yeah, she's in. Okay one sec... MAY! YOUR MUM'S ON THE PHONE!" Ash yelled out, which May said "Okay, coming!" and walked down the stairs and took the phone off Ash, who walked away to spy from the living room.

* * *

"Hey Mom, what's up?" May asked, smiling.

"Someone been causing some mischief?" Caroline said.

"Erm, what do you mean?" May asked.

"Well I dunno, maybe you've been trying to... mess Ash & Misty up somehow?" Caroline said. _'Bingo!' _She inwardly thought.

"How'd you know?!?" May yelled nervously.

"Because I know you have a huge crush on Ash, May... and I'm sure you'd do anything to stop other girls from getting him..."

"Well... erm... maybe... ARGH!..." Ash had a recorder in his pocket, ready to record her confession, he got it out and turned it on so it was now recording.

"Fine... I'll tell you... I'm madly in love with him... and when I see another girl with him... I go nuts... I get jealous... and my blood boils... I want to be with him, but I don't think he feels the same... until now... I tricked Misty's Staryu... I kicked sand at it and it shot a Water Gun towards me, which hit Ash because I was behind him, and he thought it was Misty and yelled at her... then he was weak, and I took advantage by comforting him and warming up to him, in hope he would warm up to me... it's working... I just want to be with him, Mom..." May confessed. _'Bingo!'_ Ash thought. And turned off his recorder and put it in his pocket.

"This is unfair on Ash... and on Misty, you do know that? If Ash wants to be with Misty, I know it's hard, but you have to let him... there's plenty of other boys out there... please, May?" Caroline explained, and asked.

"But... well, okay Mom... I'll try..." May said, eyes starting to develop tears.

"Shh... or they'll hear you... just go and appologize... okay?" Caroline said in a comforting tone.

"Thanks, Mom." May said, a slight smile appearing on her face.

"That's what I'm here for, goodbye May." Caroline said waving.

And the screen went black and May went upstairs to think.

Ash went upstairs when May went in her guest room and Ash went to his room where Misty was.

* * *

In Ash's room Misty was waiting patiently for Ash to return, she then heard the door open and Ash walk in.

"Got proof! It was her!" Ash said, bringing Misty into a surprising hug, then he played the recording.

"Fine... I'll tell you... I'm madly in love with him... and when I see another girl with him... I go nuts... I get jealous... and my blood boils... I want to be with him, but I don't think he feels the same... until now... I tricked Misty's Staryu... I kicked sand at it and it shot a Water Gun towards me, which hit Ash because I was behind him, and he thought it was Misty and yelled at her... then he was weak, and I took advantage by comforting him and warming up to him, in hope he would warm up to me... it's working... I just want to be with him, Mom..." The recorder bellowed out, before coming to a stop.

"Sorry about yelling at you like I did at the beach." Ash said, staring at Misty, and as soon as she stared into his eyes, she could tell he was sorry.

"Shh... you didn't know!" And with that she brought her lips to Ash's and put her arms around his neck.

Ash was surprised but let his instinct take over and wrap his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, stroking her hair with his right hand.

They stayed like that until they needed air, and broke apart, staring into each other's eyes.

"Misty... I-I love you..." Ash said, hugging her tighter as if to say he'd never let her go again.

"I love you too Ash...." They stayed there until...

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

There was a knock at the door...

* * *

**Fin!**

**Chapter Five is finally written! And... there's still many more chapters to come!**

**I have no idea when this will end but I don't see it finished anytime soon.**

**Who is at the door? Is it Mrs. Ketchum? May? Or someone else?**

**And will May appologize?**

**Find out in Chapter Six!**

**Bye!**


	6. Departures & Arrivals!

**CHAPTER SIX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ...Okay, I'm calm.**

**Enjoy, read and review!**

* * *

**Did She Hear Me?**

**Chapter Six - Departures & Arrivals!**

Last time...

"Misty... I-I love you..." Ash said, hugging her tighter as if to say he'd never let her go again.

"I love you too Ash...." They stayed there until...

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

There was a knock at the door...

* * *

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

There was a knock at the door...

And the door flung open to see a shocked Mrs. Ketchum, staring at her son and his friend Misty, hugging each other.

Then she smiled and said...

"Aww, Ash! What's this I'm seeing?" Mrs. Ketchum bellowed out, causing Ash & Misty to blush.

"Err... We..." Ash begun while stuttering.

"I know what I'm seeing, Ash got himself a girlfriend!" Mrs. Ketchum squealed out.

Ash & Misty blushed at Mrs. Ketchum's outburst, if they did declare their love for each other, does that mean they're a couple now?

"Umm..." Ash begun, not really knowing what to say.

"What's wrong Ashy-boy? Cat got your tongue? Hehehe..." A voice bellow out from nowhere.

"Who?!?" Ash yelled out.

"No need to yell Ashy... it's only me!" The figure said coming out from behind Mrs. Ketchum.

"GARY?!? Wh-what are you doing here?!?" Ash said, blushing scarlet, Misty was blushing aswell.

"I actually originally came to battle you, but seems your too pre-occupied kissing your girlfriend over there!" Gary said in a teasing tone, knowing that he couldn't battle Ash yet, he thought he'd come back later and headed off to his grandpa's lab.

"Gary, that's enough! Your embarassing my little Ashy!" Mrs. Ketchum said in a serious tone, not knowing that Ash was getting embarassed and slightly angry.

"I'm not little, Mom! Stop treating me like some little baby!" Ash yelled, embarassed beyond belief.

"Sorry Ash, but in my eyes you'll always be my little boy!" Mrs. Ketchum said, earning a sweatdrop from Ash.

"Also, what's up Mom? Why'd you come up?" Ash said, wondering what his Mom originally wanted.

"May left... and told me to give you this note..." Mrs. Ketchum said, handing Ash a card saying "To Ash, Love May x".

"Hm?" Ash said, while opening the note.

Inside it said...

_Dear Ash,_

_I'm writing to you because I'm too upset to see you right now,_

_I want to say I'm sorry for trying to split you and Misty up,_

_I was too caught up in wanting you all to myself that I didn't consider what you truly wanted,_

_I know you love Misty not me, but please Ash let me tell you one thing..._

_I love you Ash, _

_I always will,_

_If you ever need me,_

_I'll be here..._

_I hope you and Misty will be happy together,_

_I wish you two the best of luck,_

_As for me? I'm off back to Petalburg!_

_Cya Ash! Talk to you some time soon,_

_Bye!_

_Love, May. xxx_

"Whoa..." Ash said, smiling all of a sudden.

_'May... I'm sorry but... Misty is my one true love... you'll find someone!'_

"So what did it say Ash?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"Oh, just explained that she's off to Petalburg, she's gone back home, that's all." Ash said, partly lying.

"Well, I better go downstairs and cook dinner, I'll leave you two lovebirds in peace." Mrs. Ketchum said, earning a blush from the two kids then she started walking off downstairs to the kitchen, muttering something about grandkids.

"M-Misty..." Ash said, turning to face his orange-haired lover.

"Yeah, Ash?" Misty said, giving him a smile.

"Are we... a.. couple now?" Ash asked.

"I guess so... if that's what you want?" Misty said, praying to god he did and this wasn't some stuck up joke.

"Of course I do! You mean the world to me, Mist!" Ash said, giving a wide grin, then sweeping Misty into a hug.

"Phew... then we are, Ash..." Misty whispered in Ash's ear, then returned the hug.

They broke apart and decided to see if Mrs. Ketchum had dinner ready yet.

So they headed downstairs, hand-in-hand, smiles planted on their faces.

* * *

"Is dinner ready yet, Mom?" Ash said, starting to feel a little hungry.

"Almost!" Mrs. Ketchum yelled from the kitchen.

Ash & Misty sighed, then walked over to the couch and sat down, arms around each other.

_DING DONG!_

"Huh? Who could it be?" Ash said, getting up from the couch and heading to the door.

"Oh! Hey..."

* * *

**Chapter Six is finally up! **

**Sorry about the delay, this chapter may be short, but I've had a small case of writer's block.**

**I'll be updating more often now guys!**

**Review please!**

**Who is at the door? Is it Gary? Dawn? Tracey? Professor Oak? Or maybe May again?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Bye!**


	7. Dawn?

**Hello everyone!**

**Chapter SEVEN is here! xD**

**Can't believe the response to this story... it's not that good... is it? :)**

**Anyhow... on with the chapter!**

**Enjoy, read and review!**

* * *

**Did She Hear Me?**

**Chapter Seven - Dawn?!?**

Last time...

_DING DONG!_

"Huh? Who could it be?" Ash said, getting up from the couch and heading to the door.

"Oh! Hey..."

* * *

Ash got up from the couch and headed to the door, wondering who it could be... it wouldn't be May? Maybe Gary? He did say he wanted to battle... maybe Brock? But he doesn't visit much... guess I'll have to find out!

He opened the door and gasped a little.

"Oh! Hey, Dawn! Good to see ya... come in!" Ash said, slightly confused to what she was doing here.

"Thank you." Dawn said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Err..." Ash blushed slightly.

"Who is it Ash?" Mrs. Ketchum yelled from the Kitchen.

"It's Dawn." Ash yelled in reply.

"So Dawn, what are ya doing in Kanto, I thought you were in Sinnoh still?" Ash continued.

"Well I'm done there, I've come to Kanto and there's a contest in Pallet Town and I remembered you lived here so I decided to visit." Dawn explained, then walked into the living room, Ash following behind.

"So you're Dawn? Nice to finally meet you!" Misty said, getting up from the couch and offering Dawn her hand which Dawn accepted and shook it.

"You're... Misty, right?" Dawn said, Misty nodded.

"Yeah, travelled with Ash for 5 years." Misty said, walking over to Ash and leaning her head on his shoulder and Ash more than happily wrapped his arm around her.

"Dawn why don't you stay for lunch... it's almost ready." Mrs. Ketchum offered, head poking out from the Kitchen.

"Yeah, sounds good." She said, still gazing at Ash and Misty acting like a couple.

_'What does that Misty girl think she's doing? Doesn't she know that I like Ash? Probably not... but I can't stand seeing Ash with her like that.' _Dawn thought, feeling jealousy flow through her veins.

* * *

They sat down for lunch and began to eat peacefully.

Dawn was sitting to the left of Ash and Misty to the right of him. Mrs. Ketchum was in the Kitchen preparing desert.

Ash felt something lean on his shoulder, but it wasn't his right shoulder where Misty was, it was his left... where Dawn was. He looked around slightly and saw Dawn's head leaning on his shoulder. What the hell did she think she was doing?!?

Misty noticed Ash was feeling slightly ucomfortable, she looked round and what she saw angered her to her very core, Dawn had her head on Ash's shoulder. What the heck was this girl playing at?!? What was she doing to her man? Misty couldn't take it. Misty got up and beckoned for Dawn to come with her, which she obliged.

Ash wondered where they were going? He shrugged his shoulders and eagerly awaited desert.

* * *

"So Misty, what's up?" Dawn said in a nice tone.

"What's up?!? I'll tell you what's up! You getting all snuggly with Ash! He's mine... you got that?!?" Misty yelled.

"What do you mean 'He's Yours'?!? I don't see a name tag!" Dawn said, chuckling at her own joke, which only made Misty angrier.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! ASH AND ME ARE A COUPLE, SO I'D THANK YOU TO STOP ACTING LIKE HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND! BECAUSE HE ISN'T... HE'S MINE!" Misty said even more irritated.

"I'm not backing down, I want him and I sh'all have him!" Dawn yelled out confidently.

"I've had it with you! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle! 3v3! If I win you give up on Ash." Misty challenged, fist in the air with confidence.

"And if I win you give up on Ash." Dawn replied.

Misty nodded. _'Give up on Ash? I couldn't live without him... but I'll do my best. I'll win this for him!'_

"Follow me, we can battle over here." Misty said, and Dawn followed.

* * *

Misty and Dawn stood opposite from each other ready to do battle.

No one was watching as they were in a secluded area.

"So as I said, this will be a 3v3 battle." Misty explained.

Dawn nodded and picked out a Pokeball from her belt and threw it.

"Go, Buneary!" Dawn yelled.

"Bun!" Buneary said, hopping around on the spot.

Misty smiled and got a Pokeball from her bag and chucked it.

"Let's do it Staryu!" Misty yelled.

"Hiiyaa!" The star-shaped Pokemon cried out, ready to battle.

"You first." Misty said.

"You'll be sorry you let me go first, Buneary, Ice Beam!" Dawn commanded.

Buneary then set a frozen beam towards Staryu.

"Water Gun!" Misty yelled.

"Hiiyaa!" Staryu yelled as it sent a spray of water towards the incoming ice attack.

The two attacks collided and exploded on contact.

When the smoke cleared both Pokemon were still standing.

"Alright Buneary, use Dizzy Punch!"

The rabbit Pokemon hopped towards Staryu ready to hit it with it's ears.

"Staryu, use Rapid Spin as a defense!" Misty cried out.

Staryu began to spin rapidly, creating a shield.

Buneary sent a Dizzy Punch at Staryu, but Staryu destroyed the Dizzy Punch and then sent Buneary flying back in Dawn's direction.

"Buunnnn..." Buneary said, lying on the ground, fainted.

"Noo! Buneary return! You did well." Dawn said, recalling Buneary.

"I can beat that Star thing with ease..." Dawn taunted, and threw another Pokeball.

Out came Pachirisu, an electric type.

"Pachirisu, Discharge!"

"Pachiriiiiiii!" Pachirisu yelled, sending a lot of electric energy towards Staryu.

The electric attack struck home and knocked Staryu out.

"Staryu return! Good work." Misty said, recalling Staryu.

"I'll get you! Go, Starmie!" Misty said, throwing another Pokeball.

Revealing the evolved form of Staryu... Starmie.

"Alright... Starmie! Hydro Pump!"

Starmie shot a big jet of water towards Pachirisu.

"Pachirisu, Discharge!" Dawn commanded, expecting the attack to destroy the water attack and make contact with Starmie.

Pachirisu released another electric attack which collided with the Hydro Pump but the Hydro Pump didn't get pushed back.

"That Hydro Pump is strong." Dawn commented, earning a smirk from Misty.

The two attacks exploded and the smoke cleared quickly to show the Pokemon still ready to continue.

"That's it, I've had it! Starmie, Aqua Jet!" Misty commanded.

The Star Pokemon surrounded itself in water and zoomed towards the electric Pokemon.

"Bad move there... Pachirisu, Spark!" Dawn commanded, grinning.

The electric Pokemon charged at the incoming water Pokemon and surrounded itself with electricity and hit home.

Starmie was knocked far back, towards Misty.

"Time to finish it off... Discharge!"

Pachirisu let out another Discharge which hit it's mark and made the water Pokemon faint.

"Starmie return... Well done out there." Misty recalled Starmie.

"Go, Gyrados!"

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall! Pachirisu, Discharge!"

Pachirisu launched another electric attack towards the giant water Pokemon.

"Gyrados, Hyper Beam." Misty said, smiling confidently.

The big water Pokemon launched a big beam which shattered through the Discharge attack and collided dead on with Pachirisu.

Pachirisu fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Pachirisu, return."

"No way that I'm giving up." Dawn said.

"Go, Empoleon!" Dawn yelled, throwing another Pokeball. (Yes... Dawn's Piplup evolved.)

"Empooo!" Empoleon yelled out confidently.

"Empoleon, Hyper Beam!"

Empoleon let out a Hyper Beam in the direction of Gyrados.

"Gyrados, you too! Hyper Beam!"

Gyrados responded immediately and sent a Hyper Beam to collide with Empoleon's one.

They collided and exploded on contact, smoke covering the area.

But... who is still standing?

* * *

**The end of Chapter Seven!**

**Hope you enjoyed reading it and don't forget to review!**

**Next chapter...**

**Who is still standing? Gyrados? or Empoleon?**

**Who will win? Misty? or Dawn?**

**And has Ash noticed the two girls gone?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**See ya then!**


	8. Dawn v Misty! Who'll win?

**Hey! Hello! Howdy! Hola! Hiya!**

**How are you all doing? Me? I'm just fine! Thanks for asking!**

**This is Chapter EIGHT of Did She Hear Me?**

**Enjoy, read and review! HENCE THE REVIEW PART!**

* * *

**Did She Hear Me?**

**Chapter Eight - Dawn v Misty! Who'll Win?**

Last time...

"Oh! Hey, Dawn! Good to see ya... come in!" Ash said, slightly confused to what she was doing here.

"Thank you." Dawn said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Ash felt something lean on his shoulder, but it wasn't his right shoulder where Misty was, it was his left... where Dawn was. He looked around slightly and saw Dawn's head leaning on his shoulder. What the hell did she think she was doing?!?

Misty noticed Ash was feeling slightly ucomfortable, she looked round and what she saw angered her to her very core, Dawn had her head on Ash's shoulder. What the heck was this girl playing at?!? What was she doing to her man? Misty couldn't take it. Misty got up and beckoned for Dawn to come with her, which she obliged.

"I've had it with you! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle! 3v3! If I win you give up on Ash." Misty challenged, fist in the air with confidence.

"And if I win you give up on Ash." Dawn replied.

"Empoleon, Hyper Beam!"

Empoleon let out a Hyper Beam in the direction of Gyrados.

"Gyrados, you too! Hyper Beam!"

Gyrados responded immediately and sent a Hyper Beam to collide with Empoleon's one.

They collided and exploded on contact, smoke covering the area.

But... who is still standing?

* * *

The smoke finally cleared to reveal...

Gyrados & Empoleon still standing, looking ready to fight!

"Time to end this! Empoleon, Steel Wing!" Dawn yelled out.

The water Pokemon's wing's lit up and Empoleon headed towards Gyrados, ready to strike.

"Gyrados, Flamethrower!"

Gyrados shot a Flamethrower straight at Empoleon, making contact and sending it straight back.

"Grr... don't give in! Hydro Cannon!"

Empoleon sent a cannon of water towards Gyrados.

"Time for that move... Thunderbolt!"

Gyrados shot a Thunderbolt towards Empoleon, smashing straight through the Hydro Cannon and striking Empoleon.

"Noooo! Hydro Pump!" Dawn yelled in a desperate tone.

Empoleon tried but it couldn't move.

"What's going on?" Dawn said, confused.

"Empoleon is Paralyzed." Misty said, smirking.

"This ends now! Gyrados, maximum power Thunderbolt!" Misty said, pointing to Empoleon.

Gyrados let out a large roar and sent a Thunderbolt at Empoleon, making contact and knocking the Pokemon out.

"Yes! Great job out there Gyrados!" Misty said, inwardly cheering to the heavens.

_'I wish Ash could have seen that... I wonder what he'd say?'_

"Aww... Oh well! Good job Empoleon, you deserve a well earned rest." Dawn said, giving a sly smile.

She then shrugged her shoulders and walked over to Misty.

"Misty... well done. You battled well out there." Dawn said, offering her hand to Misty.

Misty was shocked at first, but quickly snapped out and shook Dawn's hand.

"You nearly beat me." Misty said, being modest.

"Yeah, but you won. I'm gonna head onwards to the Pokemon Center and stay there, okay?" Dawn said.

Misty nodded; "Yeah, okay. I'll let Ash know."

"And why don't you come watch my contest? I'll need some support." Dawn asked.

"I don't mind, I'll ask Ash and see if he wants to come." Misty said, smiling.

"Alright, cya Misty!" Dawn said, waving and then walking off to the Pokemon Center.

"Shame Ash couldn't see me..." Misty said, slightly sad. But happy aswell because she beat Dawn.

Misty then slowly made her way back to Ash's, half way there she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Who...? Ash? Is that you?" Misty said, slowly turning around, sighing in relief that it was him.

"Ash, don't sneak up on me like that!" Misty yelled, in her usual temperal tone.

"Sorry!" Ash said, raising his hands in defeat, Misty calmed down.

"And also, what makes you think I didn't see you...?" Ash said, grinning slightly.

"Huh...?" Misty wondered where Ash was getting to.

"Misty... that Gyrados of yours is very well trained... your a natural water Pokemon trainer, Mist." Ash said, he could tell Gyrados was very, very strong. And it was hard to raise one to be that powerful, Misty had worked very hard.

"Ash, that's the sweetest thing anyone has said to me." Misty said, blushing slightly.

She pulled him into a short kiss, but broke away a few second later.

"Misty... I'm proud of you." Ash said simply, before pulling her into one more short kiss.

Then they pulled apart and walked towards Mrs. Ketchum's place hand-in-hand.

Misty knew... nothing would get in the way of them being together... nothing.

* * *

They walked into the house, hands still clutched together.

They went into the lounge, and saw a note.

_Dear Ash & Misty._

_I have gone out to get some groceries._

_I should be back a bit later._

_I have left some money so you can order a pizza or something._

_See ya later..._

_Mrs. Ketchum._

"So, she's out." Ash said.

"Yeah... what should we do?" Misty asked.

"Go to the couch and make out?" Ash suggested, chuckling.

"Down boy." Misty said, giggling.

They walked over, hands still together, and sat on the couch, arms around each other, and heads resting on the other's.

* * *

**THE END!**

**The Epilogue should be here soon.**

**Bit sad that this stories over but... got no more inspiration.**

**Who wants a sequel? Lemme know in your review!**

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed, this is my most popular fanfic, and this current point in time.**

**So yeah, await the Epilogue now!**

**Review everyone!**

**Cya!**


	9. Epilogue

**Hello, and good day... evening... night... morning?**

**Here is your Epilogue.**

**Enjoy, read & review!**

* * *

**Did She Hear Me?**

**Epilogue**

The next morning...

Ash and Misty woke up in each other's arms.

Ash looked down at Misty and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

Misty wasn't satisfied, she leant up and kissed him hard on the lips.

She broke apart, got up and walked into the kitchen, fully satisfied... for now.

Ash got up slowly and headed in the direction Misty went.

Ash, still half asleep, banged into a wall by accident, causing him to fall onto his bum.

"Ouch... well, that woke me up." Ash said, chuckling to himself.

* * *

A few months later, Ash and Misty were sitting beside each other on Pallet Beach.

"Misty..." Ash whispered, turning to her.

"...Mmm...?" Misty said, urging him on.

"I've got something for you..." Ash said getting up and kneeling down on one knee beside her, pulling out a blue velvet box.

"...Oh, Ash..." Misty said, shocked beyond belief, but also very, very happy.

"Will you... marry me?" Ash said, hoping she would.

"...Yes. Of course I will Ash, I love you!" Misty said, before throwing herself into Ash's arms, knowing she was safe in his arms... forever.

* * *

**Epilogue finished, didn't expect this did ya?**

**This story is finished.**

**Don't be so sad, sequel will come eventually!**

**I've really got lots of work to do on my other stories.**

**If you like Harry Potter, you'll be happy to know I've taken up writing that aswell.**

**Thanks everyone for all your reviews!**

**Until next time, cya!**


End file.
